


Cristales en el suelo (pintura en tus dedos)

by Redvka



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka
Summary: Esta no es una historia de amor.Ellie y Paul se hacen roommates. Paul cocina la cena y Ellie no piensa en Aster hasta que la vuelve a ver en Squahamish. Y todo sigue su curso (en picada).
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores, Ellie Chu/Original Character(s), Paul Munsky/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Cristales en el suelo (pintura en tus dedos)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente esto surgió por un solo motivo: la horrorosa realización que Aster Flores es una Mary Sue. 
> 
> Así que saque todo mi fastidio y frustración porque en la película Aster es PERFECTA, y por lo tanto decidí hacerla más real (quizá se me pasó la mano con lo real). 
> 
> No lo puse en las etiquetas, pero hay contenido algo sensible. Así que, con cuidado.

Ellie llega a Grinnell sin realmente estar consciente de sí. Todo parece un sueño muy lejano, algo que nunca podría haberle sucedido. La sensación se desvanece cuando arriba a su dormitorio y cierra la puerta.

La vida, medita irónicamente, es inesperada.

*

Paul la alcanza cinco meses después. Su madre aún amenaza con desheredarlo, pero Paul no deja de sonreír cada que le platica de las nuevas recetas que ha estado probando estos meses que no se han visto.

Ellie ya había arreglado todo, así que al tercer día de la llegada de Paul se sale de los dormitorios y ambos se mudan a una casa de dos cuartos y un baño cerca del campus.

Es de una sola planta, el agua caliente solo dura cinco minutos y el patio tiene todas las plantas crecidas. Paul dice que es perfecta y Ellie no lo corrige.

*

Paul se encarga de la cena y Ellie del desayuno. Han vivido juntos tres meses cuando Paul consigue un local a buen precio que está relativamente cerca del campus y que incluye un horno y parrilla.

Festejan en la cocina de la casa con cerveza barata y las sobras de la comida del día anterior.

*

Ellie ha comenzado a salir con Steph, una estudiante de leyes que tiende a ser brutalmente honesta y sabe esconder navajas de afeitar en su boca. Cuando se conocieron Ellie no tropezó y Steph no le ayudó a recoger los libros, porque no había algo que levantar del suelo. Ellie lo tomó como un buen augurio.

La primera vez que se besan es detrás de la cafetería. Steph tiene las manos heladas pero la boca caliente. Ellie cierra los ojos y se deja abrazar, contenta.

Cuando pelean Steph grita, pero Ellie no necesita hacerlo para que duela. Steph jamás se toma a pecho las cosas que Ellie dice cuando está enojada y procura siempre terminar las discusiones con un beso, llamando a la paz.

No es amor, pero por mientras está bien, porque Steph la abraza por las madrugadas y jamás se aburre de los debates filosóficos que suceden.

A Paul le agrada, porque ella siempre prueba su comida y la disfruta, y jamás se queja si él termina haciendo mal tercio con ellas.

*

Paul sale con Laura, una rubia de sonrisa pequeña y piernas largas, pero la deja después de que ella le hace un desplante a Ellie. Luego está Samantha, pero ninguno estaba enamorado y prefirieron dejarlo.

Paul entonces le confiesa que es difícil amar a alguien, porque todas en comparación se quedan pequeñas. Ellie nunca se atreve a preguntar si se refiere a Aster o a ella. No importa, realmente.

*

Paul conoce a Charlie el día que decide comprar una cortadora de césped porque el patio necesita mantenimiento y no pueden seguir viviendo con una jungla detrás de la casa. Ella es tres años mayor que ellos, a punto de terminar arquitectura.

Ellie descubre que Charlie es muy astuta y a veces malvada, pero el tiempo que pasa con Paul lo hace riendo y mirándolo como si fuera una cosa preciosa. En algún momento descubre que Paul sintió algo por Ellie, pero jamás ha actuado celosa ni posesiva.

Y es extraño que sea Charlie quien la encuentra en el baño vomitando en el aniversario luctuoso de su mamá. Se ha quitado los lentes así que no puede ver con claridad la cara de Charlie, pero sí siente sus uñas rozar suavemente su cuello cuando le recoge el pelo. Le ayuda a sentarse y le limpia la cara, sin decir palabra alguna.

Sale del baño para llamar a Paul y los deja a solas, aún cuando Ellie entierra su cara en el pecho de Paul y éste la abraza.

Se recuestan en la cama de Paul porque es la más cercana. Él se coloca detrás y la abraza, escuchándola llorar. Ellie le agradece el silencio y se duerme con la respiración de Paul en su oreja como arrullo.

Charlie no menciona nada la siguiente vez que se ven y Ellie se lo agradece internamente.

*

Solo una vez Paul le pregunta cómo es el sexo con otra chica. “Húmedo”, ella le dice. Paul asiente, “Igual que todos, entonces” medita, y se voltea para seguir meneando la mezcla de pastel en el bowl.

*

Paul y Ellie regresan juntos en las vacaciones a Squahamish. Primero se pasan a la estación para saludar a su papá, luego Paul se marcha a visitar a su familia, con el riesgo de recibir un sartenazo en la cara.

El viaje en tren Ellie lo pasó dormida, cansada por los exámenes finales. Así que solo es hasta que se topa a Aster en el súper mercado que se acuerda de ella.

Luce diferente, tiene el cabello más corto y una perforación extra en el oído izquierdo. Ellie se queda muda y Aster se ríe.

—Hola.

—No pensaba verte aquí—escupe Ellie, honesta.

—¿Auch?

—No, no. Solo no te esperaba, no sé. No me hagas caso—mira hacia los estantes de su derecha, apenada. Steph le ha dejado un chupetón debajo del ombligo y cuando Aster le vuelve a hablar siente comezón ahí.

—Ahora tengo que irme pero estaré aquí el resto de la semana.

—Oh.

—Nos vemos, Ellie.

—Adiós, Aster.

El vestido de Aster se menea cuando la chica se da la vuelta y Ellie no puede dejar de ver las medias altas que cubren un poco más debajo de donde termina la falda.

Ellie sale de la tienda sin comprar nada y cuando llega a la estación se encierra en el cubículo porque no confía en lo que sea que se ve en su cara.

*

La siguiente vez que Ellie tiene la fortuna de toparse con Aster es de camino a Sparky’s, con Paul a un lado. Los tres se quedan quietos e inesperadamente es Paul el primero que habla.

—Hola Aster—sonríe—, ¿también viniste a visitar por las vacaciones?

—Hola, sí—sonríe ella también, colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Aunque es extraño regresar.

Silencio.

—Te cortaste el pelo—comenta Paul.

—Sentí que era tiempo. El tuyo sigue igual.

—A Charlie le gusta así —comenta él, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

—¿Charlie?

—Su novia—dice Ellie, su primera participación en esta no-conversación. 

—Oh—Aster no esconde su asombro, pero pasa rápido, volviendo a sonreír—. Me alegro por ti, entonces.

—Vamos a Sparky’s, para comer—dice Paul, dejando caer su mano a un costado. Ellie voltea a verlo, porque conoce a Paul y lo estúpidamente noble que es, pero antes de que ella pueda hacer algo, él pregunta—, ¿quieres venir?

Para no perder la costumbre de que las cosas no salgan como a Ellie le gustaría, Aster acepta. El camino al restaurante es aún más raro y no deja de serlo cuando se encuentran ante el dilema de cómo sentarse. Paul se desliza en el sillón, para estar del lado de la ventana y Aster en el de enfrente. Ellie se sienta junto a Paul, porque sentarse a un lado de Aster sería demasiado.

—¿Cómo es la escuela de artes? —pregunta Ellie, para tratar de sacar la conversación del claro pozo donde había caído.

Aster les cuenta de sus compañeros, su roommie que es de Chicago y el maestro de literatura francesa que por algún motivo la aborrece. No se siente como una plática normal –o lo que para ellas es normal, piensa Ellie, con metáforas e ideas filosóficas al alcance de sus dedos-, pero es mejor que la cortesía que Aster les tiene.

Paul se mantiene entretenido con su comida y silencioso, dejándolas a ellas llevar la conversación. _Traidor_ , murmura Ellie en su mente, mientras intenta seguir el ritmo con Aster.

Cuando terminan y ponen un pie fuera del restaurante a Paul le vibra el celular en el bolsillo. Es su hermano, con algo urgente por decirle, así que con disculpas medio cortadas se despide de ellas.

 _Traidor, traidor_. Sabría mejor en su boca si en verdad Paul fuera el tipo de persona que es mierda por su propia decisión.

—¿Tu carro?

—No lo traje—Aster mete una mano en el bolsillo de su yompa, sacando un encendedor y una cajetilla—. Acompáñame—dice y se da la vuelta para irse a recargar en una de las paredes.

—No sabía que fumabas.

Aster se encoge de hombros, para luego ponerse el cigarro en la boca y cubrirlo para poder encender el extremo. “¿Quieres?” le ofrece, pero a Ellie jamás le ha gustado el olor del cigarro, así que niega con la cabeza.

—No fueron un par de años, pero nos volvimos a ver—comenta Aster en una exhalación de humo, que se distorsiona en el aire de la tarde—. ¿Cómo te trata Grinnell?

—Todo lo bien que una institución que chupa dinero como vampiro puede tratarte.

—¿Vives con Paul? —pregunta con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa burlona.

—Es mejor de lo que suena—sonríe—. Saca la basura los martes y jueves y tuvo la iniciativa de podar el patio.

—Suena mejor que mi primera compañera de cuarto—toma una calada del cigarrillo—. Me llamó puta cuando se enteró que su novio me coqueteó en una fiesta.

—Que…mal.

—Algo—se vuelve a encoger de hombros, la vista en la calle—. Sí me acosté con él, así que algo de razón tenía. Creo que aún siguen juntos. Qué asco.

—No suena sano—rasca el suelo con la punta de su zapato, sin saber qué decir—, aunque a estas alturas nadie sabe cómo ser sano.

—Estoy segura que tu sí.

—No—menea la cabeza—. Puedes preguntarle a Paul.

—¿Qué me diría Paul?

—Probablemente que probaras su taco salchicha con aderezo chipotle, si soy honesta.

Aster se ríe y así es más fácil que Ellie lo haga también. El cigarro sigue consumiéndose, apestando su ropa y dejando caer cenizas calientes entre sus zapatos.

—¿Sabes? —Ellie voltea a ver a Aster—, nadie me ha escrito una carta de amor como las tuyas.

Ellie aprieta sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y mira hacia la calle, porque es más fácil que ver a Aster y su sonrisa melancólica.

—No he vuelto a escribir cartas así—confiesa.

—¿Soy así de especial?

Ellie entonces regresa su mirada a la chica, que le sonríe de lado, el cigarro apagado entre sus dedos. Es tiempo de irse, piensa.

—Lamentablemente, Aster Flores, eres muchas cosas.

—No tienes idea.

Y Ellie sabe que es cierto, que en los meses que han estado lejos Aster claramente ha cambiado, que quizá ya no es la chica noble y sumisa, que sigue siendo preciosa pero ahora con un toque de peligro en la comisura de la boca.

Ellie no sabe si podría enamorarse de ésta Aster, que parece más real que la de antes.

—Nos vemos—se despide, girando sobre sus pies y dejando a Aster recargada en la pared, con el filtro de un cigarro consumido entre los dedos.

*

Si habla con la verdad –y Ellie siempre intenta hablar con la verdad- le sería difícil decir que su relación con Steph es mala. Puede decir que es buena, pero no es algo que le llene a Ellie, y eso lo sabe.

Si sigue siendo honesta, tampoco podría decir que una relación con Aster sería buena. No ahora, piensa, con la imagen mental de Aster acostándose con el novio de su compañera de cuarto. No con ésta Aster que ha estado lejos de casa y ha podido abrirse las costuras que otros habían ceñido sobre ella.

Pero, lo más importante, es que Ellie sigue fiel a su idea que nadie sabe tener una relación sana, aunque la suya con Steph lo parezca. Es en parte que por esto no se sorprende cuando termina en el cuarto de Aster, una mano enredada en su cabello y la otra en su cintura.

—Tócame—le pide ella y Ellie asiente. La acuesta en la cama, le abre las piernas y mete sus dedos por uno de los costados de su ropa interior. Aster suspira, le aprieta los hombros con las manos y vuelve a besarle cuando tiene su boca cerca.

No se quitan la ropa, aunque hay tiempo para hacerlo. Aster se levanta la falda y desliza sus bragas hasta que las puede tirar al suelo; Ellie se quita los pantalones pero no se atreve a desvestirse más.

Ellie no sabe si es la primera vez que Aster ha estado con una chica, pero está decidida a hacer la ocasión memorable. Así que pone sus manos en los muslos de Aster y le separa las piernas hasta hacerse espacio y antes de que pueda acobardarse le lame cerca de un labio.

Aster suspira encantada y Ellie lo toma como una buena señal. Con más confianza de la que siente la abre con su lengua y la saborea. No está segura si habrá otra situación así, por lo cual quiere aprovecharlo todo.

Antes, nunca se hubiera imaginado a Aster, la bonita y buena Aster, permitiendo que una mujer le diera una mamada. Ahora, con las manos de la chica enterradas en su cabello, presionándola contra sí misma, es más fácil desdibujar esa idea anticuada.

Después, Aster le asegura que es el mejor oral que ha tenido, y el mejor orgasmo de los últimos meses. Ellie sonríe y le besa en la comisura de la boca, sin saber qué decirle.

Aster se lame dos dedos y los cuela por debajo del elástico de la ropa interior de Ellie.

—Estás muy mojada—le comenta, mientras abajo sus dedos exploran a ciegas.

—Lo siento.

—No—le besa la clavícula—, es sexy.

Quizá es el ángulo o quizá es la inexperiencia de Aster, pero Ellie se ve en la necesidad de fingir su orgasmo. No es común tener que hacerlo, porque Steph es meticulosa en todo lo que hace, pero Ellie no es mala actuando así que cuando gime y tiembla Aster lo toma por lo que debe de parecer que es y jadea sobre su boca.

Al final Aster se limpia la mano con unos pañuelos y Ellie se queda tirada en la cama con los calzones húmedos e insatisfecha.

No se ha dado cuenta que la blusa se le ha subido hasta que Aster le toca suavemente el vientre, luego alrededor de su ombligo.

—¿Quién es?

Ellie suspira y cierra los ojos, la culpa llegando a ella de manera gradual.

—Una chica.

Aster se ríe –se ha reído tanto últimamente- y desliza sus dedos hasta su cadera, luego acerca su boca a su vientre, suspira sobre su piel. Ellie teme que decida marcarla también, como prueba de que algo pasó, pero Aster solo roza su boca sobre su cadera antes de separarse por completo.

Ellie se viste en silencio, Aster arregla su cama y cuando se despiden ni siquiera se besan.

*

Cuando regresan a Grinnell el chupetón de su ombligo ya no está y Steph se asegura de dejar otro y otro más.

En varias ocasiones Ellie se ve tentada a decirle lo que ocurrió, de confesarse. No lo hace. Steph a veces es demasiado buena para ella. Otras, no tanto.

*

—Es horrible haber idealizado algo por mucho tiempo, porque cuando lo tienes nunca cumple tus expectativas.

—Por eso lo de “Nunca conozcas a tus héroes”—concuerda Steph, recargada en el estómago de Ellie, haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre su piel—. ¿A quién conociste, Ellie-bellie, que te decepcionó? —pausa, meditando— ¿O te refieres al strap-on?

—No, no, el strap-on sí cumplió—sonríe—. Me refiero a…—suspira, cansada de intentarlo y saber que no lo dirá—, cuando regresé a casa, todo se veía, pues, diferente. Opaco. No lo sé.

Steph la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, sus dedos quietos por primera vez en un buen rato.

—Nah, no es eso—concluye, sonriendo—, ¿por qué no me quieres decir?

Es casi gracioso lo fácil que se disuelve el goce post-orgásmico ante el pánico de saberse descubierta. No sabe que Steph se ha dado cuenta, pero probablemente sí.

—¿Puedo adivinar?

—Puedes intentar—dice Ellie, siguiendo el juego, tratando de mantenerse serena.

—Sé que Paul nunca fue tu _crush_ en la escuela—aprieta la boca, pensando—, pero todos hemos tenido _crushes_. Estoy segura que tu también.

—Quizá yo no.

—Es algo casi inherente del ser humano, Ellie.

—Quizá no soy humana.

—Debatible—sonríe—. ¿Te topaste con tu _crush_ de preparatoria y descubriste que nunca fue tan guapa y cómo diablos pudiste fijarte en ella?

Ellie se queda sin palabras, la boca ligeramente abierta. Aunque espera a que Steph diga algo más no sucede.

—Eres una bruja—le contesta al fin, y Steph se carcajea.

—A veces—le besa en las costillas—. ¿Se puso muy fea?

Ellie suspira, tratando de ganar control sobre su cuerpo y obligarlo a relajarse. Justo ahora podría decirlo todo, podría ser honesta y saber que lo que sea que ellas tienen ha llegado a su fin.

—No, sigue estando guapa. Pero, diferente. No fue su físico, si no, su personalidad.

—Ah.

—Es muy diferente. Otra persona. No pude ver en ella la chica que algún día me gustó.

Steph asiente y Ellie lo siente sobre su estómago.

—Son cosas que pasan, Ellie-bellie.

La mayoría de las veces, Steph es demasiada buena para ella.

*

Un día, cuando llega a la casa después de clases, Paul la espera en la cocina, dos tazas de algo humeante enfrente de él. Al verla se levanta de su lugar en la mesa, pero no dice nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo…—cierra la boca, menea la cabeza—. Siéntate.

Ellie lo hace y para cuando Paul se digna a hablar en su mente las peores cosas ya han sucedido y está segura que su amigo va a darle la noticia de la muerte de su papá.

Lo que dice, en cambio, es completamente inesperado.

—¿Rehabilitación?

—Kyle me dijo—le da un sorbo a su té—. Su novia, Danna, va a la misma universidad que Aster.

—No lo puedo creer.

—Y también dijeron…—se detiene, inseguro, mirándose las manos—. No importa.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Nada.

—Paul, dime.

—Algo sobre un maestro, pero eso son solo rumores.

—¿Qué de un maestro?

Paul la mira con pena, antes de contestar.

—Que se acostaba con varios de sus maestros. No son buenos rumores.

—No hay buenos rumores.

—No—concuerda.

Se quedan en la cocina hasta que el té se enfría y afuera comienza a llover.

*

Al final las cosas con Steph no funcionan, pero terminan como amigas. Pasa más de un año cuando Ellie y Paul regresan a Squahamish de visita.

Es una semana amena, sin nada de particular, pues Aster Flores no ha regresado a casa en muchos meses y no hay nada más interesante que hacer.

*

En medio del verano Aster visita el local de Paul. Es una gran coincidencia que Ellie hubiera decidido comer ahí.

Es Paul quien saluda a Aster y se sale de atrás del mostrador para ir a abrazarla. Ellie se queda quieta en su lugar en la barra, con una papa frita en la boca.

—¿Qué haces por acá? —le pregunta Paul, dejando de abrazarla. Hay otros comensales, pero después de unos segundos nadie más les presta atención.

Ellie se da la vuelta en el taburete y contempla a Aster.

Luce un poco más delgada y el cabello lo tiene largo otra vez. Cuando alza la mano para acomodarse un mechón es que Ellie nota el tatuaje en su antebrazo. 

—Bueno, tuve la oportunidad de pasarme por acá— mira alrededor del local y es entonces que se percata de Ellie.

—Hola Aster—saluda.

—Hey, Ellie—sonríe, caminando hacia ella—. Es bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo.

El silencio se estira entre ellas y casi se puede notar cómo se llena con los rumores de su adicción y los hombres casados con los que supuestamente se acostó. Duele darse cuenta de eso.

Paul le invita la comida y los tres hablan inocuamente el resto de la tarde.

Cuando Ellie anuncia que sería mejor irse a la casa Aster se levanta también. Se despiden de Paul –Aster con un abrazo- y se van caminando juntas una cuadra.

—¿No vas a preguntar?

Es ridículo hacerse la ignorante.

—Si quisieras decirme lo harías y ya.

—Vine a ver un doctor—le comenta, mirándose las uñas de las manos—. Tengo prohibido regresar a Squahamish.

—Nadie quiere regresar a Squahamish.

Aster se ríe y asiente.

—No es un gran escándalo lo de las drogas, ¿sabes? Es el pan de cada día entre los artistas —se relame los labios—, lo que molestó más a mi papá fueron los amoríos.

—Oh.

—Sobre todo el del Pastor Harris. No sé si le impactó más que fuera un viejo de sesenta o que fuera evangélico.

—No suena…—suspira—. Suena asqueroso, Aster.

—Es muy asqueroso—asiente—, pero algo en eso me gusta. Me gustaba. Además siempre estaba colocada cuando me acostaba con él.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ya cumplí tres meses sobria—se encoge de hombros—. Van a exponer uno de mis cuadros en el Robert Klein.

—¡Aster! —Ellie se detiene en la banqueta y voltea a verla—, ¡eso es increíble! —si hubiera algo más de familiaridad entre ellas Ellie la abrazaría, pero se siente fuera de lugar hacerlo.

—El primer cuadro que vendí lo compraron por dos mil dólares. Esa noche fue la primera vez que probé la cocaína.

—Solo he comido brownies con marihuana—le dice Ellie, sin saber qué más hacer—. Paul me cuidó toda la noche y me ayudó a vomitar después.

—El buen Paul. A veces me gustaría tener un amigo como él.

—Aster—extiende su mano hasta tomar la de la joven—. No sé si tuviste a alguien para ti antes, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti ahora, puedes pedírmelo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

En la banqueta no hay más personas, y las luces mercuriales apenas van encendiéndose. Las lámparas amarillas pintan de tonos dorados el perfil de Aster, y por un instante Ellie se siente en el salón de música, viéndola cantar.

—Escríbeme otra carta.

*

_Querida Aster Flores,_

_Ahora solo soy una chica escribiéndote. Aún no conozco mucho del amor. Sus estelas las he tenido incrustadas en la piel, pero se desvanecen rápido. Tu nombre lo grabé sin darme cuenta también, y es lo que más ha perdurado, pero incluso a él lo he descubierto ausente en estos tiempos._

_No sé si alguna vez me llevaste a mí incrustada. No me lo merecería, ciertamente. Es una cosa caprichosa, el anhelo, más si es de algo tan lejano como los recuerdos. He de decir que fuiste mi memoria favorita por mucho tiempo._

_No encontré nada en que creer aquí en Iowa, pero espero que haya algo allá donde estés, que pueda devolverte tu brillo, incluso si no estoy para verlo._

_Linda Aster Flores, ojalá encuentres tus cinco voces y tu océano de pensamientos y te llenen todo lo que has tenido vacío._

_Aún espero ver tus pinceladas más feroces._

_Ellie Chu_

_*_

Es sábado por la mañana cuando Ellie lee en twitter la noticia. La joven estrella del óleo, Aster Flores, fue encontrada muerta en su habitación. Lo que encontraron no fue una nota de suicidio, si no una carta de amor.

Sus dedos estaban manchados de pintura.

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible (y bizarra) aportación al pequeño fandom. 
> 
> Esta nunca fue una historia de amor, solo de imperfección.


End file.
